


[Podfic] A Map on Your Skin

by Hananobira



Series: These Precious Fluffballs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is mending the jacket, and has some questions about the other bits of damage on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Map on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Map On Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264649) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thank you to imaginary_golux for having blanket permission! And hugs to Jinjurly and Paraka for server space as always.

This podfic fills the squares 'Fluff' and 'Less Than 10 Minutes' for Podfic BINGO 2016.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6264649)  
Length: 00:03:36

Paraka: [MP3 (9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Map%20on%20Your%20Skin.mp3) or [M4B (6 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Map%20on%20Your%20Skin.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/map-on-your-skin)


End file.
